Mornings
by azzazin
Summary: "Good morning, Mrs. Kötz" Elias replies in a low, hoarse tone, propping his head up on an elbow with a contented, sleepy smile.


Dedicated to Blitz's Waifu.

During the day, Elias does not know the meaning of _worry_. He's perpetually confident and suave, and refuses to stop cracking terrible jokes that you can't help but laugh at. It's infectious, and when you're near him you feel a sense of peace that pushes back the waves of anxiety and panic that threaten to overwhelm you at times.

He half-laughed, half-croaked when you told him so. " _Liebling,_ we men are not often called _calming_ , yes? It makes me sound like a teddy bear," he said, drawing a giggle from your lips. "We like to be called _brave, handsome,_ or maybe _charming."_

With a cheeky grin, you assured him that while he was all of those things, _other_ men weren't living hot water bottles. That comment earned you an answering smile and a bear hug that lifted you off your feet.

As you got to know him intimately, though, you began to notice his quirks. The way his eyes defocus in a crowd or in a public space, his smile subtly becoming a mask. The way his grip on your arm tightens almost painfully when he hears an engine backfire or a firework go off, only to relax when he identifies the source. The way his free hand quietly drops to rest on the butt of his service pistol whenever he notices a concealed gun or knife, or (strangely enough) security cameras. He's constantly screening his surroundings for threats, a habit born from years working in counterterrorism operations, and it's pointless to tell him to relax - you've tried that before, and he just laughs and tells you that it's _his_ job to be relaxing, not yours.

He's almost like a Germanic knight of yore when he gets like that, and you love him for it. Fearless and caring and strong, always protecting his loved ones with sword and shield, though Elias's 'sword' is a H&K USP .45 Tactical and his shield is made of ceramic and light bulbs. He's ever vigilant, and even alone in your room you can see the vestiges of tension refusing to leave his body.

Which is why it's so fascinating to watch him sleep with his back facing you in the cold predawn light. He doesn't stir as you ghost a hand over a heavily muscled shoulder, and you envy his ability to sleep dead to the world. His breathing is slow, his face slack and relaxed, finally at peace as he slumbers, safe in your arms. It's almost therapeutic, you think, tracing fingers across the side and back of his neck, feeling his heartbeat, strong and steady. Though he seems like it sometimes, Elias is not a large man, just a few inches taller than you. His build is athletic, with all the hardness and wear you'd expect of an active duty soldier, accompanied by a frankly _fantastic_ ass only accentuated by the faded blue jeans he prefers to wear.

As the first rays of day climb over the horizon, you can feel him stirring next to you, his body responding to your gentle ministrations. You plant a kiss on his back, and feel more than hear a rumbling chuckle under your lips. "Good morning," you say. He rolls over slowly, and you savor the warmth as his arm comes to a rest on top of yours.

"Good morning, _Mrs. Kötz_ " Elias replies in a low, hoarse tone, propping his head up on an elbow with a contented, sleepy smile. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep," you tell him, and he raises an eyebrow suggestively. "Well, there's only one thing to do at this time in the morning…"

Moments later, he's on top of you, pressing his lips to yours in a searing kiss. You lean into it, gasping, and wrap your arms around his neck to pull him towards you. Your hand darts down towards his already-hard crotch, squeezing, and he gives a heartfelt groan in response, his hands beginning to wander around your body, caressing your skin tenderly. You can feel your body readying itself in response and you press yourself against him needily. "Elias," you gasp, breaking the kiss momentarily, "Give-"

The briefest flash of a mischievous grin is the only warning you get before he rolls off of you acrobatically, reaching for his discarded pants. "Gonna go for a morning jog," he tells you cheerfully, not at all looking flustered by his erection. "Six says I'm not running fast enough in the sims."

You strangle a frustrated cry and pretend it's Elias. "Eli," you warn, tone dangerous, "Don't make me come over there…"

His eyes glint. "Or what?"

You tackle him. He lets you bowl him over, laughing, and you place both hands on his muscled chest, straddling his waist. "Alright, _Mäuschen_ , you caught me. What are you going to do now?" he asks, mockingly, knowing full well what your next action will be. You lift your hips, shift down his body and sink back down, looking into his eyes as you do so. You're rewarded with the sight of his eyes unfocusing and crossing slightly as he enters you fully, even as you whine sweetly in pleasure.

The two of you rest there for a moment, and then you begin to move, shifting your hips along his length. He pushes back against you, groaning, and places his hands onto your breasts, massaging them, rolling your sensitive nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. You tremble and let out a happy sigh, leaning forward onto his hands as the two of you continue to rock back and forth, settling into an easy, familiar rhythm.

After his eyes finally refocus and his mouth snaps shut, Elias grunts thoughtfully, or tries to. It comes out more lewd than anything as you drop onto him fully, your hips meeting. "You know, ever since we married I haven't had a chance to practice my pickup lines," he says in a conversational tone, even as the breath leaves his body in a ragged gasp.

You give him an eloquent, half-lidded stare that somehow conveys the messages ' _I can't believe you're really talking about this right now'_ and ' _talk dirty to me, Eli'_ in equal parts.

"I figure I'd test them on you, since nobody else is available," he says.

"No, please," you reply in between gasps, but anything else you might have said is lost as he rolls over abruptly, causing you to squeak in surprise from underneath him. He grins, not the gentle, lopsided one that normally prefaces his jokes, but a feral, almost predatory grin that sends shivers down your spine. "God, but I'd love to light up your day right now."

"Two out of ten," you tell him, grinding your hips against his in search of more friction. "Cheesy, and the grin is creepy." He thrusts into you, and you arch your back, whimpering in response. "Well, I got nothing."

"Are you serious?" you gasp. "That's the best - ungh! - you've got?"

"Yep," he says, voice low and husky and right next to your ear. He nibbles on your earlobe gently, enjoying your squirming.

"Next time, I figure I'll just _flash_ them," he whispers, then bites down on your neck in time with his next thrust, filling your head with sparks. You cry his name in ecstasy, and he growls into your shoulder as you clench down onto him.

"Then," he continues, voice low and guttural, "I'll _smash_ them." His mouth descends onto yours hungrily, and you kiss back with equal intensity, fighting his tongue for control. His hands grope you in all the right places, kneading your buttocks, your breasts, sliding up your back to pull you closer to him. Heat floods your body wherever he touches you, and you feel pressure building in your belly as he drives you nearly insane with the stimulation.

"Please, Elias," you gasp, and he's all too willing to oblige, plunging into you with passion that shakes you to the core and drives you to a shuddering climax. You scream wordlessly, arching your back as you come, and sight and feel of you under him drives Elias to his own orgasm. He collapses onto you, brushing your hair out of the way, and kisses you gently, panting, wrapping his arms around you in a loving embrace. The two of you just lie there, basking in the afterglow.

He takes a finger and bops you gently on your nose. "I love you, you know that?"

You grin at him broadly. "Love you too."


End file.
